1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weighting devices for use with sports equipments and more particularly, to a weighting device and a racket using the same, which has at least one weight that can be quickly adjusted in its position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many sports games, such as tennis sport, badminton sport and squash sport, are playing by hitting a ball with a racket. The weight and balance of the racket will directly affect the swing weight and the moment of inertia, so that they will greatly influence the control ability and the ball-hitting effect of the racket.
Every user may have a different requirement about the balance of the racket. Even a same user may have a need to quickly adjust the balance of the racket subject to his/her game plan and physical condition. Therefore, many kinds of balance adjustable rackets are commercially available in the market.
In the conventional balance adjustable rackets, many of them, such as the rackets disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 172917 entitled “Improved Protective Guard for Racket” and Taiwan Patent No. 180394 entitled “Protective Guard Structure Capable of Adjusting Balance of Racket”, used weights that are directly embedded in the wings of the protective guard to achieve the purpose of adjusting the balance of the racket. However, in the aforesaid Taiwan patents, the assembling and dismantling process of the weights is somewhat complicated, so that the user's need of quickly adjusting the balance of the racket may not be fulfilled.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 201138899 disclosed a racket, which includes a circumferential frame sleeve with a plurality of threaded tubular portions for being threadedly engaged with screws served as weights. By this design, the balance of the racket may be quickly adjusted; however, it needs to preset a plurality of the threaded tubular portions in the circumferential frame sleeve. This may complicate the manufacturing process of the racket and increase the manufacturing cost.
Taiwan Patent No. 357624 entitled “Tennis Racket Structure Capable of Quickly and Slightly Adjusting Its Balance” disclosed a balance adjustable racket. In this patent, a moveable seat of a balance adjusting apparatus is slidably coupled to a main body of the apparatus, such that the balance of the racket can be quickly adjusted by sliding the moveable seat along the main body. The moveable seat is positioned and held stationarily to the main body by a male and female coupling mechanism and a spring sheet set between the moveable seat and the main body. The positioning effect of the moveable seat tends to be deteriorated due to elasticity fatigue or wear of the spring sheet. In addition, the moveable seat tends to escape from its desired stationary position due to the centrifugal force as the racket is swung. Therefore, the aforesaid design may not completely meet the user's requirement.